


Make it All Better

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [34]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sometimes, Hotch just needs someone to run to who can make it all better.<br/>Kink: daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

If there was one thing profilers weren’t really capable of doing, it was lying to themselves. Hotch was fully aware he had issues, issues that he wasn’t even close to being able to deal with, but for the most part he chose to disregard them. Yet, there were sometimes that Hotch just needed someone to run to who could make it all better. He hated having to ask for help, hated feeling weak in anyway, but Gideon always took good care of him without making him feel deficient.

Not that he ever needed to go to the other man, Gideon always seemed to know when he was needed. Bundling him up and dragging him out of the office, the older profiler took him back to his house, determined to make his boy feel better. While Hotch was resistant to making their relationship full time, not that that would work within the dynamics of the team, he still did his best to be there for the other man, whether he was wanted or not.

After all this time, it still bothered him that all his boy really needed was kind words and affectionate touches. It said a lot about the childhood that Hotch had had, that he needed such things so badly. Reverting back to childlike behavior, he followed Gideon’s directions, trusting him blindly. The older man had sworn never to abuse that trust, even when he had to stand back and watch Hotch hurting badly, knowing his intervention would not yet be helpful.

Watching to be sure that Hotch ate all of his meal, Jason cleaned up while he showered. Then followed him into bed, cuddling close. Pulling his boy into his arms, he swore that he would protect him from nightmares, but knew that it was an impossible promise. All he could hope to do was comfort him when they inevitably occurred.

Awakened by whimpering cries next to him, Gideon gently shook Hotch out of his sleep. Rubbing his hand up and down his back to reassure him that it was just a dream, though they both knew it was more than just a dream. Turning his head to Jason’s, Hotch’s eyes silently begged for something to take his mind off of it, to make him forget, however temporarily.

Rolling his boy onto his stomach, Gideon straddled his hips. Starting at the back of his neck, he began a gentle massage. Running his hands through Hotch’s hair, he smoothed his way back down his neck and across his shoulders, kneading the tight muscles. Hearing a shuddering sigh, he doubled his efforts, wanting to turn the younger man into a puddle of need. Continuing his way down to the lower back, Gideon leaned down to run his tongue along the arch, delighting in the feel and taste of the smooth skin laid out before him begging for his touch.

Cupping and squeezing the bare buttocks, he licked along the crack, fluttering his tongue against Hotch’s asshole. Putting his hands on his hips to hold the squirming man in place, Gideon sucked at the hungry flesh, teasing him further. Finally giving into his boy’s anguished moans for more; he thrust his tongue inside, seeking out Hotch’s taste.

Eating him out thoroughly, he pulled back at the cry for Daddy, the younger man’s seed coating the sheets. Flipping him over, Gideon kissed him lightly, pleased by his blissful and sleepy expression. Letting him laps back into unconsciousness, he once again gathered him close, determined that this time he wouldn’t fail to protect him from harm or pain.


End file.
